With continuous development of technology, data communication based on an evolved packet system and Mobile Edge Computing (MEC) systems are widely applied. MEC technologies can create highly distributed environments for deployment of applications and services, and process data on a user plane. The highly distributed environments are mainly located on a Radio Access Network (RAN) side. A lower-layer node of MEC is an access network device, and an upper-layer node of the MEC is a serving gateway. As such, MEC systems can be close to User Equipment (UE), the access network device, and the serving gateway, and has a predominant position advantage to easily obtain network information related to the UE. MEC systems can thus provide the UE with local services having small delays, fast access, and high bandwidths.
As UE continuously move, the UE can be handed over from a first access network device to a second access network device. After the handover, a new bearer is set up for the UE between the second access network device and a serving gateway. Because MEC systems are located between the second access network device and the serving gateway, and the MEC system stores only information regarding an old bearer after the handover of the UE, data may be correctly transmitted to the UE, thereby adversely affecting communication for the UE.